Greater dog
n UTAUWikiTale, the human known as theundertalefan355takes the role of Greater Dog. Greater dog is known as Mildest Dog in UTAUWikiTale. However there is a lot of differences to greater dog's appearance. Profile Appearance When it comes MD he is a husky instead of GD's original appearance of a large, white dog, presumably a husky. His armour is the same as the original but there are some differences. One is that when he is scared his suit will go to overdrive. This causes the suit to become green. When in that form, his defense increases. He also has a week's supply of food in the suit. The colors of his fur vary to his mood. Colors * Brown - Happy * White - Sad * Black - Curious * Orange (?) - Excited * Blue Stripes - Disgusted * Red Stripes - ANGRY AS FAR AS HE CAN GO * Purples stripes - a bit mad (Depending on his angriness its gets brighter until its red stripes) Personality Sadly due to his parents being killed in the war when he was 3 months old has caused his life to be miserable. This has caused him to have depression. Although when he is at Punkky¨s, 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 always cheers him up when he tell his jokes to the crowd. When around other monsters he is kind and gentle. He can also be very protective of his friends. He is aware of resets however.There is one thing that he hates, and that is timeline deleters. Hobbies * Playing video games (Favorite game is Metroid) * Drawing * Sleeping * Likes to stay up all night Misc. * Hates loud noises * Carrier and weapon * MD is a bounty hunter (hunts people that are against the law-must.He must be hired) * His usual weapon of choice is his giant machete/sword-But sometimes he will use the classic spear * From his TALENT (Tarnish, Abuse, Lie, Enrage, and Noxiously Taunt) He can also manipulate your item box so he can have you down to low health to capture you. * His armour is painted like Samus Aran's Phazon suit. He is often made fun of for this but he does not care. Attacks If he need it he will call LunaDeaminac for help on his attacks His sword pattern must be memorized: * White - Normal * Blue - DO NOT MOVE! * Orange - MOVE RelationShips Wiki Loves his jokes Doggo Does not mind him Ink!Sans If on genocide route he will hunt him down and will survive a little longer then in neutral because of overdrive (barley). If on neutral route he still will come after Ink because he know ink killed some monsters. If on pacifist ink would walk up to him and try to be his friend. MD would refuse at first but ink would still become friends with him. LunaDeaminac Knows her because of his TALENT. Basically she noticed him because of his TALENT(Tarnish, Abuse, Lie, Enrage, and Noxiously Taunt.) Temmies Likes to visit their village and help them build stuff. Lesser Dog Looks up to him Other cast members He either does not know them or does not care about them How to spare and and reactions to ACTS. Edit Neutral/Pacifist All dog like acts will not affect him besides petting.Talking to him will eventually lead to Ink and MD to talk about how Super Metroid is better then Metroid Fusion Genocide He will ignore all ACTS and go down to buisness Category:Minor Characters Category:Miniboss